Loki of Earth
by MK123
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "Loki of Asgard." Loki comes back to Earth with some information The Avengers need to know. They have to make a choice about the fate of Earth. If they exept his offer Earth may never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1 Something Wicked This Way Come

_Author's Note: Well here is the sequel. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory, including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 1 Something Wicked This Way Comes**

It felt like he had gone to the principal's office to say he was dropping out of school again, but it wasn't the principal's office he was sitting outside of. It was worse; Loki once of Asgard Trading Post, was sitting outside the Chief of Police's office and wondering what he had done wrong, for him to be pulled out of his trade route and here to police headquarters. He was an honest citizen, he had paid his taxes, re-licensed his ship and his hand weapon. He had even gone to that ridiculous class to get his gun re-licensed, he didn't see how making someone sit in a five hour class looking at badly drawn diagrams of guns were supposed to help you know how to safely use the weapon. Still it had become a requirement so he had gone.

He shifted a bit and slid off his belt. He opened the leather and pulling a screwdriver from his left glove started tinkering, with the belt's flying mechanism. "Loki! Loki," Captain Helbindi said shaking his shoulder gently. Loki looked up sharply and grinned sheepishly at his friend.

"Sorry Captain, can I go in now and what is this all about," Loki asked as he put his screwdriver away and put on his belt again.

"I can not tell you anything yet," Captain Helbindi remarked.

Loki rolled his eyes and followed the captain into the office. He sat on the offered chair and looked at the person in front of him. The chief of the Intergalactic Police Department (IPD) had four arms, orange skin and glowing green eyes. He was also three feet tall and had talons for fingers. He carefully lifted a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to Loki.

"I have scoured the galaxy and you are the only choice for this job. If you will sign this confidentially waver to not breath a word about what I am about to tell you."

"And if I don't sign?"

"Someone less suited for this job will go: which might cause an interplanetary disaster," the chief said. "Also it concerns Earth."

Loki looked up sharply. "Earth?"

"That's all I can say regarding the planet until you sign."

Loki scanned the paper then took the offered pen and signed his name quickly. "Now will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Earth's in danger of sorts. They are rich in salt and other minerals and so other less friendly beings in the outskirts of space are planning something. We want to…" here the chief paused and tapped all four hands on his desk. "We want to open their plant for trade in return for the protection of the police."

"That wouldn't be a good idea sir," Loki burst out loud. "Their planet is not open to the idea of space travel. Having beings that don't look like a human would scare everyone, and the trader might get hurt."

"Your concern is noted but we are aware of the situation. The leaders of the planet have been contacted and they want someone who is mildly familiar with the planet to arrange a treaty with Earth. The planet will be granted protection they in turn will have one an ambassador living on the planet."

"So you want me to show the ambassador around," Loki asked.

"No, you already have the experience needed to live on the planet for an extended period of time. We want you to be the ambassador to Earth. Earth will be given the half open status. Only a few traders will be allowed to land unless their ship is in deep trouble."

"You want me to go back to Earth," Loki asked. "I've got a business."

"I have taken care of your clients we will pay you for this job and since you have training as a mechanic, we will provide you with a shop on Earth." The chief carefully offered another paper this one with a contract on it. "The position is for five years. It will be extended if needed."

Loki read it over carefully twice as they shifted in their seats. "I'll sign but I want one other thing."

"And what's that," the chief asked brow furrowed.

"I want to be based in New York. I have friends living there who will be pleased to help me if I need it."

"It shall be done," the chief said. Loki signed the papers neatly then handed them back. He kept himself from laughing when the chief's talons pierced the paper despite his care and he had to flick the paper off. "You're dismissed. Your ship has also been refueled and you are to head to Earth immediately."

"Yes sir," Loki said as he got up and left. "Captain what did you have to do with this," he asked as soon as the doors closed.

"Nothing, you were mentions in my report on the pirates and the Broad of Safety decided you would be the best person for the job. I did get them to give you a workshop, but only because they were going to uproot some poor soul to go to Earth to fix broken down ships and everything. I knew you would like that job a lot better."

"Thank you Helbindi," Loki said as they reached the hangers and Loki's ship. "I'd better go. It's a two week trip from here to Earth. Is my ship restocked?"

"Everything should be updated and it is only a week if you use The Orion Portal. Here is a pass that will allow you to cut the line and go through first."

"Wow the Broad of Safety really is serious," Loki said with a low whistle.

Captain Helbindi nodded, "Fare thee well, and have a safe trip. There will be a ship about two days behind you if you run in to trouble."

Loki nodded back and got into his ship and strapped himself into the pilot's chair. "Master Loki what is our destination," F.A.D.E. asked.

"Earth," Loki replied as he slipped the memory disk into the computer's slot. "We have permission to use The Orion Portal to get there."

"I will calculate that factor into my flight plans Master Loki," the computer replied.

"Thank you F.A.D.E." He sat back in his chair it had only been a year, but he had missed the people he considered family a whole lot. He looked at a well preserved photo tucked by the computer and picked it up carefully. The last photo he had ever had taken on Earth and the only one he had of his family. A funny word, family, they were not related by blood but they had taken him in and made Earth his home. He could not wait to get there.


	2. Chapter 2 LoA145

_Author's Note: Sorry if this story is updated slower then the other one. I have school now and a LOT of homework. I'll write as fast as I can, and try to include a better pot. _

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory, including my Loki's past._

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 2 LoA145**

Clint stretched as he padded into the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep, except for Steve who had already woken up and eaten. He glanced at the radio set on its own table in the kitchen. Tony had built it after Loki had left five years ago. Every week Thor would drop by asking if they had heard word from his brother. Every week they had to remind him that Loki was not really his brother and say no they had not heard from him. Thor always looked more then a little sad at the news but would brighten up and say maybe next week Loki would be back.

Personally Clint didn't think Loki would ever be back, but he couldn't break Thor's heart with that information. Loki had left and as far as he knew space was large, even if Loki came back it might be years from now. There was a slight bit of static from the radio and Clint turned the volume off so he could eat his breakfast in peace.

Three hours later Thor had dropped by to check if Loki had shown up yet. Stark had said no Loki hadn't, and Steve convinced Thor to stick around a bit, so when Fury told them to get to headquarters, aka. The Helicarrier.

"Director what do you need us for," Steve asked.

"You'll see," Fury replied cryptically, "We have an issue I believe the Avengers will be able to handle. Just bring Stark, Banner, Barton, Romanoff and you Captain, the other Avengers are not needed."

"What about Thor sir. He's currently here."

"If Thor's there then by all means bring him along," Director Fury said.

"I'll be there," Thor said.

"Good," Fury said, "Report in immediately."

"J.A.R.V.E.S. hang up the phone please. Talk to you later Director," Tony said. "I wonder what that is all about."

"Let us go see," Thor said, "Perhaps my brother has returned, or your war leader needs our help keep the peace."

"If Loki came back wouldn't he just show up here," Natasha asked, curling her fingers into Clint's. She wore an engagement ring on the right hand. "It would be nice if he was back."

"What would depend," Steve said as they emerged on the roof from the elevator. They headed for the helicopter stationed there and piled in. "If he is back he must have a permit to land."

"So," Tony asked shrugging.

"He would follow the law," Steve said as if it was obvious. "He would go to Fury because that is who he gave his papers to the last time."

"My brother would obey the law man of iron," Thor broke in.

"Do we have to remind you again that Loki is not your brother," Clint asked from the copilot seat.

"He is," Thor said, "He will always be my brother."

"Well we are here," Natasha said landing the helicopter on the runway. They climbed out of the vehicle and followed Agent Hill to the main meeting room. There were three people there already. One was Fury, the other was clad in a thick heavy cloak that hid his figure and the third was a familiar figure, wearing battered blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His black cloak was draped over a nearby chair but it was not needed for them to recognize the person.

"Brother," Thor cried out joyfully. He rushed over and embraced Loki in a tight hug. "You came back. I told everyone you would."

"I am sorry it took so long. For me it's been one year but Mr. Fury has informed me that it has been five years on Earth."

"How long can you stay," Thor asked. "I want to show you my home, and Natasha and Clint are going to get married."

"Thor," Steve interjected, "I think they wanted to tell Loki that on their own. So Loki what are you doing back here?"

"I am required to stay on this planet for a while," Loki said. "The Council wishes to set up a trade relationship with Earth and since I am already familiar with the planet I was required to become the ambassador."

"So who is the person in the cloak," Tony asked. "And you are wearing the shirt I gave you." He was smiling at the 'I Love NY' shirt Loki had on.

"Officer Akenent," Loki replied, "He is here to set up the treaty and negotiate terms."

"Loki where is Sasha," Natasha interrupted, looking around for the red cat.

"In the basket," Loki replied. "She's a little temperamental she had kittens a month ago and does not like people nearby them."

"Kittens," Natasha asked. She headed over to the basket and carefully lifted the lid. "Oh, they're so cute."

"No they are not," Loki muttered under his breath. "They keep setting my socks on fire."


	3. Chapter 3 Regarding Doom

_Author's Note: Sorry if this story is updated slower then the other one. I have school now and a LOT of homework. I'll write as fast as I can, and try to include a better pot. Also since it has been five years the other Avengers (Storm, Giant Girl, Ant-man, Spiderman and Wolverine) will be at Stark Tower. I'm not sure if they will be very important to the story or not. They are briefly mentioned as the 'other' Avengers in this chapter, but not by name._

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 3 Regarding Doom**

Tony looked down at Loki's feet and smirked at the tiny paw prints burned into the leather of Loki's boots. Then he looked over Natasha's shoulder at the kittens, "Awww, they are cute!" He dropped to his knees and picked up one of the warm bundles of fur out of the basket. The kitten sat in the palm of his hand and started purring as he stroked its head. "I think this one likes me."

"Gods forbid," Furry muttered, not wanting to imagine Stark with a cat that could burst into flames. Bruce laughed but everyone froze when the cloaked man placed a hand to his ear.

Loki turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

The person started to speak in a sharp clicking noise. Loki replied in the same language as he reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled out what looked like four silver coins about the size of a quarter. Loki tossed them into the air where they hung in front of him forming a large rectangle with a 'coin' at each corner.

"What are those," Tony asked coming a bit closer.

Loki ignored him and touched a button on his wrist computer. The 'coins' lit up and what appeared to be a clear white board materialized. The 'coins' made up the corners of the board. The cloaked man went up to it and started writing with his finger on the object rapidly. The Avengers and Fury watched as the alien words covered the broad.

"Loki what is going on," Fury asked.

"There's been a robbery," Loki said distractedly.

"And why does this effect you brother," Thor asked looking at the words his brow furling.

"Because there was human involved," Loki said.

"Where was the robbery," Fury asked.

"The Museum of Ancient Artifacts on the planet Kritarion, the Council wants to know if you know the human who did it. Officer Akenent is bringing up a video feed from the security camera."

"Loki you do know humans don't have space ships capable of space travel yet right," Banner said looking at the writing as if he was trying to figure it out.

"Here is the video," Loki said as a file popped up on the screen. He touched it and it expanded showing the inside of a large building. For several moments nothing happened then suddenly a blue portal appeared from nowhere. "That is Dr. Doom," he said recognizing the armor. "How did he get there?"

"No clue," Fury said. "What is he stealing?"

Loki paused the scene as Doom reached for a gold object on a display case and zoomed in. "I don't know." He turned to Officer Akenent and spoke in clicks again. His face paled as the officer answered.

"Let me guess it isn't good news," Tony asked. "By the way how did you get this footage?"

"This incident happened two weeks ago," Loki remarked. "It was sent by police relay. Mr. Fury, the object Dr. Doom stole was an ancient weapon. The weapon is in the shape of a gold crown, and it can control cosmos energy. What would he do with that thing?" Loki was reading what appeared to be a report as he unfroze the video. The video was not much help; apparently Dr. Doom had taken the crown and jumped back into the portal.

"That looks like the portal Loki used to bring the Chitauri over," Clint remarked. "Not you Loki," he said quickly, "The other Loki."

"Perhaps I should change my name," Loki remarked to himself. "But how would he have gotten a portal, were they partners?"

"My former brother did magic," Thor interrupted. "If I recall right this doctor of doom does the same and no they were not partners. My brother would never do a thing like that."

"I'm sure he didn't," Steve said, "But isn't magic learned? Perhaps Dr. Doom studied Loki's magic and figured out a way to duplicate the effects. I know Tony is trying to do the same thing."

"I am not," Tony countered. "Besides that is just an academic interest."

"I don't want to know anything else Stark," Fury said.

"I've got a question why would he go after a weapon," Natasha started.

"Because he's a villain," Tony asked.

"I mean how did he know about that weapon? It is on another planet, how did he even find out about it? Loki didn't even know what it was at first."

"I'd like to know why a dangerous weapon was in a museum unguarded," Bruce said sitting at the table.

"Because it was made by Custoe," Loki exclaimed.

"Who," Thor asked.

"Custoe," Loki repeated getting more excited at every word. "He was a brilliant inventor. He built buildings, made improvements to the space ship to allow intergalactic travel and was a famous gold smith."

"Ok," Steve said. "Let me guess he's your hero?"

Loki frowned and shook his head. "I do not understand what you said but he was a great man. I have seen some of his invention blueprints; they were quite advanced for his time, besides the crown was never meant as a weapon."

"Then what was it meant for," Fury asked reaching over to replay the video.

"It controls cosmos energy."

"Can you explain why anyone would want to control cosmos energy?"

Loki nodded, "Because a long time ago cosmos energy was very unstable. It was dangerous to live where he did so he created the crown to regulate the energy and stabilize his solar system. I read about it in his notebooks, but in the wrong hands it could be dangerous if it still works."

"Let us assume it does," Fury said. "Can we stop him? Knowing Doom he will try to use it on Earth and then there is the matter of who told him about the crown in the first place and it's safe to say he is working with someone not in this world. We need to find them."

"Let the other Avengers find his informant," Tony said. "With a little help from Loki I bet we could take on Doom."

"As long as he does not steal anything else," Loki said worriedly. "There are plenty of weapons or tools that would be deadly in his hands."

"Well you better get started. I'll inform the rest of the Avengers of their jobs."

"Wait the other Avengers," Loki asked.

"We have recruited a few people," Tony said brightly. "You can meet them later."

Then there was a large crash outside the room Fury headed to the door and flung it open, "What in Hell's name is going on out here?"


	4. Chapter 4 How to Rob a God

_Author's Note: So I'm taking suggestions of things Dr. Doom is stealing. If you have any suggestions please review and let me know. (Description, the object's power, and where it is from/how it is used)_

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 4 How to Rob a God**

"Is my granddaughter here," a deep male voice asked.

"Who are you," Fury demanded as Thor cried out, "Father!"

Fury turned to look at Thor, "This is your father?"

"I am Odin of Asgard and I need to converse with my son. Heimdell said he was here."

"Of course," Fury said backing away to let Odin into the room. "And who are the others?"

"These are the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif," Odin replied as they walked into the room. He looked around with his one eye, he hissed when he saw Loki. "Loki," his voice was horse and he reached out an unsteadily hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Loki shook the hand with a smile and then turned to his white board.

"Wait Loki," Sif asked, pushing aside the others and drawing her sword. "You dare show your face here."

"Wait Sif," Thor cried out. Loki turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the weapon.

"F.A.D.E. remind me to change my name for the remainder of my stay here." He ducked the blow, rolled under the table, and quickly snatched up Sasha's carrying case.

"If you wish that Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied. "Shall I activate your belt?"

"Yes," he said. Officer Akenent had already ducked out of the room and had drawn his gun. Loki drew his own weapon and shot out the door F.A.D.E. controlling the belt. He glanced back to see that Fury had gotten between the door and anyone else trying to get out of the room. Banner was no longer present but instead his alter ego, the Hulk, was holding two men and shaking them. Thor had Sif disarmed, while Steve and Odin tried to get things under control. The rest of the Avengers were pressed against the wall to not get in Hulk's way. The only one not involved in the fight from Asgard was a rather thick set man who was finishing the sandwich he had brought with him.

"Sif, stop this at once," Odin said. He turned towards the door and looked at Loki, who still had his gun drawn. "I'm sorry sir but for a moment I thought you were my son."

"The son who came to this planet and wrecked New York," Loki asked slowly dropping the muzzle of the gun towards the floor. Odin gave a week nod of assent. "It is alright," Loki said re-holstering his gun by his side. "I've had this happen to me before."

"If we have got this situation all settled Thor I think you may let the lady up," Fury said relaxing. She got to her feet sullenly, brushing off her armor.

"What is he doing here? Odin you said he was dead."

"He is, this man is just a look alike but that is not important." Odin turned to Thor, "We need you back in Asgard, my son."

"What happened Father, and where is you staff?" Hulk with some talking to by Natasha set the men down.

"Can we discuss this alone," Odin asked turning to Fury, who nodded his assent and escorted the Avengers out.

Once the door was closed Thor asked, "So what happened?"

"Someone has stolen my staff," Odin said in a hushed voice.

"Who would do that? How did someone break into Asgard?"

"Heimdell said it is a mortal you have fought before. One by the name of Doctor of Doom, I need you to find this man and gain my staff back, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif will help you."

"Then I'll need Loki's help as well," Thor said. "My companions The Avengers are also looking for this man of doom. Loki says he can help."

"You trust him," Sif interrupted.

"Why are your companions after this person," Odin asked.

"He has stolen a relic from Loki's people. A relic that could be disastrous if unleashed on Midgard, my friends want to stop him before he caused mayhem here."

"Then they may join in your quest for my missing staff. The Warriors Three and The Lady Sif will go with your friends and Loki to help recover the objects he has stolen."

"There is one problem Father; we do not know where this doctor of doom is."

"Heimdell will know where he is. Your companions have my permission to come to Asgard and consult with him. We can leave at once."

"Thank you Father," Thor said. He embraced the older man then opened the door to the conference room to allow the others entrance. "I have good news my friends; my Father desires your help. He is willing to let your all to come to Asgard and find the location of the doctor of doom from Heimdell."

"Heimdell is the one who can see anywhere in the realms, right," Tony asked rubbing his head.

"Yes he will be able to inform us where this villain is."

"Good but how are we to get there," Loki asked. "My ship is not large enough to take you all, nor is it fast. He could leave before we get there."

"You speak wisdom," Odin said rubbing at his beard. "The Bilfrost can reach anywhere. I can have it send you to your location and also bring you back."

"That sounds aright," Loki said. "When do we leave sir?"  
"Right away, if it is alright with everyone else?"

"Alright," Steve said nodding after he checked with everyone else.

"One last thing," Loki said. He picked up the basket with Sasha and her kittens in it. He handed it to Fury. "Mr. Fury, would you please watch over Sasha and her babies while I am away? I do not want her to get injured during our travels."

"Ummm," Fury said holding the basket nervously. "I'll try my best to keep them safe."

"Thank you," Loki said. "Now we can go. My ship is safe here."

They headed onto the deck of the Helicarrier and Odin called out to Heimdell to bring them to Asgard. There was a flash of gold light and they all vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 Asgard the Golden City

_Author's Note: So I'm taking suggestions of things Dr. Doom is stealing. If you have any suggestions please review and let me know. (Description, the object's power, and where it is from/how it is used)_

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 5 Asgard the Golden City**

There were lights and everyone except the Asgardens staggered as the ground suddenly reached up to grasp their feet. Most of the Avengers fell, except for Natasha and Clint. Loki had also remained on his feet but looked green.

"Friends, Welcome to Asgard," Thor said beaming at them. "Are you feeling alright?"

Steve got to his feet and brushed himself off. "I think we are fine Thor." He then caught a look at Loki. "Loki are you alright?"

"I… I'll be fine in a few minutes. I hate going through portals." He leaned over bracing his hands on his knees breathing deeply. Thor reached over and grabbed his upper arm to keep him balanced.

Odin reached over Thor and gently brushed a finger over Loki's brow. Instantly he regained his color, stood up straight, and asked, "What did you do?"

"Some mortals have adverse side effects from magic. I removed the effects the magic had on your body," Odin replied. He gestured for them all to follow him and they did as he headed for the gatehouse.

"You have my thanks sir," Loki replied.

"It was my pleasure Loki." They reached the guardhouse and were met by a tall black man with a massive sword and a horse with eight legs.

"What are you doing here, Sleipnir," Thor asked, rubbing the horse's forehead. The horse turned one large eye towards Loki then reached out and nibbled at his shoulder. His teeth glanced off the leather and Loki backed up a bit looking wide eyed at the animal that was about a head taller then he was.

"Sorry," Odin said reaching for the bridal, "He's usually very well behaved." The horse snorted and dodged Odin going over to nudge Loki's chest.

"F.A.D.E. do you have any suggestions," Loki asked.

"Sleipnir what has gotten into you," Thor asked reaching out.

"He's been waiting here for the past hour," the black man said. "I think he misses his mother." Odin flinched a bit.

"His mother," Tony asked. "Wouldn't his mother be in a stable somewhere?"

"Don't you dare insult my brother," Thor started. Loki gently reached out with a trembling hand to pat Sleipnir's nose. The horse snorted and looked disappointed once it caught his sent.

"Sorry, I'm not you mother," Loki said softly rubbing his nose a little firmer now he knew the horse was not going to hurt him. F.A.D.E. had informed him that horses ate grass and other plants not flesh.

"Wait Loki was a mother," Bruce asked, Thor nodded looking sad now.

"I'm sorry," Loki replied gently brushing a strand of mane out of deep brown eyes. "But you can't keep moping around waiting. I've tried and it doesn't help." The horse nodded a bit then gave him a butt with his head. Loki laughed taking a quick step backwards so as not to get knocked over.

"Sleipnir I've got work to do now but after I'm through here we can go for a ride," Odin said. Sleipnir's ears perked up at that and he nodded then trotted off toward the gold city in the background. Odin smiled apologetically at them and turned towards the man. "Avengers, this is Heimdell. Heimdell these are The Avengers of Midgard." Odin introduced them and the man nodded. "Have you seen this Doctor of Doom?"

"I have but he is not in any of the nine worlds. It will be hard for me to send anyone there without knowing the place's name."

"Can you show us the place," Natasha asked. "Perhaps Loki will know it."

"Like we could trust him," Sif snapped.

"Now Sif there is no reason not to trust him," Fandral replied.

Heimdell took his sword and inserted it part of the way into an anvil a thick mist bellowed up and a picture formed. Bright orange trees with purple leaves appeared along with Doom's figure. He was holding the crown and something seamed to be happening.

Loki's face paled. "We need to get there now," he exclaimed.

"You know this place," Odin asked.

"The Groves of Mandrake," Loki said quickly. "I've been there before."

"Heimdell," Odin started to say but the other man didn't need any prompting. He shoved the sword deeper into the anvil and gold light poured over them. They were once again yanked into the portal.

They fell through landing on top of Dr. Doom with oomph. "How did you find me," Doom asked as he shoved Sif off himself.

"You dare layest your filthy hands on me," Sif snarled she drew back he arm and punched him hard in the face.

Doom went flying but landed softly on the ground getting back to his feet and bringing the crown forward, there was a loud sizzle and Tony started yelping. The air grew heavy and unbearably hot as the air thickened around them.

Clint fired off an arrow but it was melted before it hit Doom. Tony was being cooked in his armor and everyone had issues breathing. "Thor," Loki called out tugging at the man. Thor looked over and Loki mimicked tossing something at Doom. His expression brightened and he swung Milonir in a circle before tossing it at Doom. For once Milonir missed its target but it was enough force that there was a huge shudder in the ground and Doom yelped and cursed. The air went back to normal and everyone took in deep breaths. Natasha and Steve tossed their respective weapons at Doom but he was no longer there.

"Where did he go," Fandral asked looking around. "He sure did cause a lot of damage didn't he?"

Loki nodded as he looked around. The trees were dead, melting, or burning filling the air with a strong scent of antiseptic, "Indeed."

"What just happened," Bruce asked sitting up and holding his head.

"Dr. Doom just tried to kill us by using the crown," Loki replied.

"Why didn't he succeed," Volstagg asked. "And how did he get out of here so fast."

"I think he has stolen another object," Loki said rubbing his face. "There are plenty of objects that would allow a person to move rapidly from place to place, without knowing what he stole I have no way of knowing where he is." Everyone gathered around him to listen, Tony had gotten out of his armor and was treating his burns with the first aid kit they had brought with.

"Doom did not succeed with killing us because from what information F.A.D.E. has been able to gather, the crown is unstable. It was damaged once and never repaired. He can still use it to change the climate of Earth or even change the composition of the atmosphere which could have detrimental effects," Loki finished the grim news.

"Then we had better get back to Asgard," Thor said. "Tony is injured and we need better weapons Milonir didn't even hurt him.

"Your hammer helped," Loki said. "Due to the unstable nature of the crown it can only have control over a certain amount of weight. What he was controlling added to the weight of your hammer was too much. He will not be able to use it for a while now."

"Well at least that is some good news," Clint said. "But he ruined my bow and arrows with that stunt he pulled."

"Well look on the bright side," Bruce said as he finished bandaging up Tony. "We are still alive."

"Heimdell," Thor called out to the sky. "We need to get back." There was a flash of gold but when they landed it was not in Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to the few people who actually read this story. Loki's past is catching up with him, in this chapter._

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home**

For a moment everyone was on the edge as they settled on the icy ruins, which were not the golden city they had expected to land on. "What is going on," Tony asked.

"I'm not sure, Man of Iron but it is possible that the Bifrost could not take our weight and dropped us. The bridge was broken recently and might not be fully repaired."

"So how long are we going to have to stay here," Steve asked worriedly casting a glance at Tony. "Some of us are injured."

"Awww, Capsical are you worried about me? I didn't think you cared," Tony said. His face was pale though and he leaned against the remains of a tumbled wall. "What is this place?"

"Loki do you know," Natasha asked him as Clint wandered a few steps away from the group. Loki was about to say no he didn't know their location when Clint suddenly fell down with a crash. "Clint," Natasha yelled running over to him.

"I'm fine I just tripped over something." He rummaged around in the tangle of leaves and pulled up a sign. Natasha took the sign and brushed it off before handing it over to Loki.

"Can you read this?"

"I can try," Loki replied before looking down and froze. The words were faded and the sign was broken in half but he still knew what it said. "It is a sign for a restaurant," he said after pretending to study the words.

"I wonder what happened here," Bruce said looking around.

Thor shook his head and looked around, "We should find a place to sleep for the night. I don't think Heimdell can hear us."

"I thought Heimdell could hear us anywhere," Tony remarked.

"You'll keep your mouth shut mortal," Sif snapped at him.

Steve interjected, "We are all stuck here together. We don't have to like each other to work together but there will be no insults until we are off this planet. Loki can F.A.D.E. figure out where we are?"

"Yes but there's nothing around for hundreds of miles, the chances of being found by a stray ship is a million to one. Not unless we can send out a signal for help," Loki replied.

Look around, perhaps you can find a way to contact Earth of Asgard," Natasha said coming over. She propped the wood against a building. "Let's set up camp first."

They headed off to explore the ruins but Loki lingered behind a bit. He cast his eyes around looking for a landmark that would show him where he was. If the building in front of him was the restaurant then his shop was there. He turned that way and after casting a fugitive glance after his friends taped the coordinates in his computer and let the belt take him to the building. He hovered a bit over the ruins before he slowly lowered himself to the ground. It was steady so Loki turned off the belt and quickly eyed the space at his feet. Using the low powered laser from his glove Loki carefully cleared the floor.

There was the door, the trapdoor was still locked and Loki entered the code into the lock tentatively. The door in the floor opened with a soft hiss. Loki took another glance around and using his belt flew down into his workshop; he didn't trust the ladder just yet. The generator was still going so he brought up the lights. His workshop was untouched, he ran a finger over the dusty counter then reached for the emergency radio he kept in the cabinet. Hopefully he could get in contact with Mr. Fury and have him talk to Odin and Heimdell. Hopefully with the coordinates Heimdell could once again locate them and bring them home, well to Thor's Asgard. While he was here he should also find his first aid kit for Tony, his burns looked very bad.

"This was part of your shop wasn't it," Bruce said from behind him. Loki spun around gun drawn before he recognized the voice. Bruce took several quick steeps backward and lifted his hands in surrender. "Sorry for startling you."

Loki lowered the weapon and sighed in relief before leaning against his workbench. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in. What are you doing here? I nearly shot you."

"The Hulk would have saved me," Bruce said with a shrug. "I saw your face when you saw that sign. I wanted to make sure you were alright. This was where you lived right?"

Loki nodded, "I thought it was all destroyed during the attack I guess I was wrong. It was an asteroid the blast must have knocked it out of its original orbit," Loki mused a bit. "Sorry for sneaking off but I just wanted to know if this place was still here, if it as the same place."

"Don't mention it but the others are going to be worried about us soon."

"We can stay here tonight, if you got in than the ladder must still be good and the doors still work so if anything lives out there they won't be able to get in."

Bruce smiled, "I'll get a rag and clean up a bit in here while you go get the others." Loki nodded his assent and with a tap of his belt took off flying up through the hole in the ceiling and to the outside world.

"Brother, brother? Loki," Thor yelled franticly. Loki flew high into the sky and zeroed in on The Avengers.

"I'm right here," he said coming in for a landing by them. "And I've found a place for us to stay."

"Good," Thor said coming over and giving him a giant hug, "But don't wander off again. I was worried about you. We don't know what lives on this planet and I don't want to lose you as well." He gave Loki a tighter squeeze causing him to gasp for breath.

They were standing by the forest and away from the rest of The Avengers when it happened. There was a click as the safety of a gun was taken off and the weapon in question was placed at Thor's head. "If you wish to remain living I suggest you let go of him immediately and place you hands behind you head," a harsh slightly raspy voice said. "If you don't do as I say I'll kill you then your companions over there."

_Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was getting to long and I like how this chapter ends. If I get a review I might be encouraged to write the next chapter a little faster._

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7 'Family' Reunion

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to the few people who actually read this story. Loki's past is catching up with him, in this chapter._

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 7 'Family' Reunion**

Thor dropped Loki to the ground even as The Avengers and the Asgardiens made to help him. Loki though flung himself at the figure holding the gun with a cry. "Weyland don't shoot him. He's my brother and the others are my friends."

"Brother? You finally found your family kid," the man asked moving out of the forest and into the dying light. He was tall with a well muscled torso, a bulging pack on his back, and wearing a leather work apron. He was bald but didn't seem old in his movements as he wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders and gave Loki a quick hug after he flicked the safety back on. Thor watched them curiously. "What happened here, kid?"

"The Chitauri," Loki replied stepping away from his mentor. "And no I haven't found my family and what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, kid, I tried to contact Odin and got no answer, so I took my vacation early. It took me days to find this place," Weyland said, "How did you survive?"

"I wasn't here," Loki said looking down. "Heimdell got sick and I had to make the deliveries."

Weyland nodded and wrapped his arms around Loki, "It is alright," he breathed.

"We should make a camp," Steve said when Weyland let Loki go again.

"We won't have to," Loki said. "My old workshop is still functional. We can spend the night there. Bruce is there already, I was coming to get you." He led the way towards the ruins of his old shop.

"Is your workshop still working," Weyland asked in standard so no one could eavesdrop.

"Yes it is, but everything is gone from the house," Loki replied in the same language. With a tap of his belt he flew down the whole while Weyland followed him down the ladder.

"Actually you didn't lose everything," he said as they both reached the floor. He moved away from the ladder and dropped his pack carefully to the ground stirring up some dust. He rummaged around and pulled out a brown paper wrapped parcel. "This got mixed in with my things when I left."

Loki took the package and his hands trembled when he unfolded an emerald green blanket edged with silver and black. "I thought this was gone forever," he breathed before burying his nose in the fabric.

"What is it," Thor asked rubbing the fabric between two fingers. The material was soft wool and somewhat familiar to his touch.

"This was the blanket I was found with," Loki explained. "If my family ever showed up they would have to describe what I was left with." He ran his fingers over the fabric again then folded it and tucked the cloth into his pack. He looked around and took in The Avenger's appearance. "I've got blankets and food in that closet over there." He pointed to the side of the room and Bruce went over to find the things. "It all should still be good," Loki added.

"Good, and do you have a medical kit? We need to change Tony's bandages," Natasha said as she helped Clint and Steve lower Tony into the building. Clint climbed down and dropped Tony's armor to the ground with a clank.

"Hey watch the armor," Tony exclaimed.

"It is already ruined," Clint said with a shrug.

"I can fix it," Tony argued.

"I have something better then a medical kit," Loki said, "I have a medunit." They looked at him with some confusion and Loki made his way to the back, where a long table sat. The table was padded and strongly resembled a doctor's table hooked up to wired and a large metal ring hovering around the bench.

Loki gestured for Tony to follow him, and to lie down at the table. Tony limped over clutching his bad leg and his chest. "Loki is you sure this thing still works," he asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Get on." He patted the table and coughed at the dust his motion raised. Natasha handed him a rag and he quickly wiped down the machine before allowing Tony to climb on.

"Well this can't hurt," Tony muttered as he laid down. "Wait this won't affect my arc reactor, will it?"

"It shouldn't," Loki replied as he started the machine and moved the ring over Tony's chest. The machine hummed softly as a soft blue light fell over his chest causing him to hiss in pain. Natasha moved forward but Weyland stopped her.

Tony suddenly relaxed, "Oh Gods that feels better."

Loki grinned, "I'm glad. Give the machine one more minute then I can fix your leg as well."

Tony nodded and Natasha relaxed and went off to help with the cooking. Loki repeated the process with Tony's leg and fixed it as well. He shut off the machine and moved the ring to the end so Tony could get up.

"That was cool. How does it work? Can I take a look at it tomorrow," he asked rapidly.

"First you need to eat," Loki interjected. "And I would appreciate if you did not take apart my machines. I have blueprints for that machine and you are free to use my equipment to fix you armor."

"Thanks I'll do that tomorrow," Tony said.


	8. Chapter 8 The Avengers Call for Help

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to the few people who actually read this story. Loki's past is catching up with him, in this chapter._

_Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 8 The Avengers Call for Help**

Crash! "Sorry," Tony yelled as he dropped a wrench. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping figures and counted himself lucky that he hadn't been shot, stabbed, hit by Milonir or a shield. "Sorry," he repeated as everyone lowered their respective weapons. "I dropped a wrench."

"Tony didn't you get any sleep last night," Steve asked watching as Bruce calmed his breathing.

"A few hours," Tony replied, "But my armor is almost fixed. Loki your workshop is amazing."

"Thanks," Loki muttered putting down his gun to rub his eyes. "I've got to find the spare emergency radio, anyways. I know I had one around here somewhere." He got to his feet put on his jacket, which had been doubling as his blanket, and made his way to the workbench that was covered with spare parts and damaged pieces of the Iron Man suit. He typed into F.A.D.E. a reminder to get Tony some paint, as he rummaged around in the cabinets under the bench.

"What exactly does the radio look like," Tony asked joining him.

Loki rubbed his eyes again. "About this big, rather awkward with an antenna on top," he held out his hands to the show the approximant size.

"So about the size of a tissue box," Tony said. Loki nodded.

"Like this? You know this looks awfully like the radios we had when I was in the army," he remarked as Loki's head shot up and he hit the top of his head on the cabinet.

He rubbed the spot and nodded. "That's it. I was working on that before I left. It's old but solid, should still work," he muttered more to him self then anyone else.

He adjusted wires while someone cooked breakfast, and with a pleased sound hissed for everyone to be silent. He pulled on the attached headphones and twisted the dial. He found the channel he was looking for and started to speak.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. this is Loki can you read me?" He must have gotten an answer for he smiled and started speaking again. "Good. We are in spot of trouble J.A.R.V.I.S. can you connect me with Mr. Fury?" He waited for a few minutes the said, "Mr. Fury, this is Loki."

"No we are not injured and we haven't caught Dr. Doom yet. We barely escaped earlier. I'm calling to see if you can get in contact with Odin for us. I think Heimdell lost us, we are on another planet and we need to be picked up. Odin is already there? Can you put him on, and how are Sasha and the kittens? They are fine? Good, you can put him on now." Suddenly Loki jerked back and pulled off the headphones clamping his hands over his ears.

"Thor does your father know that you do not have to shout to be heard over a radio?" He rubbed his ears and reached warily for the headset again.

"I do not think so," Thor replied.

Loki carefully put on the headphones. "Odin I'm here. If I give you the coordinates can Heimdell pick us up? Yes? Good, we are at 65, 598, 245." There was silence then Loki sighed. "Go to my ship and get F.A.D.E. to show help you with the tracking devise. I'm sure Mr. Fury can help you figure it out. Has Heimdell found Dr. Doom again? Alright, it will take how long? Okay, we are fine so take as long as you need to. Alright, over and out." He flipped off the radio and removed the headphones as he turned towards the others. "First off we have two days till Heimdell can pick us up."

"What is the second thing," Clint asked.

"Apparently no one in Asgard can use technology. They did not even know what a GPS was, and Odin was yelling through the radio."

"Thor did that the first time I gave him the phone," Tony said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 Tony Learns to Drive

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long there is a little thing called school that interferes with my writing. _

_And to the few people who actually read this story t__hanks for reading._

**Chapter 9 Tony Learns to Drive**

Perhaps it was a mistake having Heimdell not pick them up as soon as possible. Thor and his friends had gone out hunting, after they had tried to have a weapons practice in Loki's lab and he had thrown them out. Sif had bristled and Loki had F.A.D.E. research any myths involving his namesake and the lady, while he cleaned up the workshop with Weyland and Tony's help. The Lady Sif really seemed to hate him for some reason.

With that done Tony had poked around some of his old machines trying to figure out what they were but that had been hours ago and now the self-proclaimed genius was bored. Loki looked up from the computer circuit broad he was rewiring and sighed as Tony paced back and forth. Weyland looked up from his own project and caught his eye. He jerked his head towards the hanger in the back and raised and eyebrow.

Loki got the message. "Tony would you like to help me with something?"

"Sure," he said walking rapidly over to him. "What is it?"

"I've got a ship that needs fixing. Since you helped me the last time, care to help me again?"

His eyes lit up and Tony grinned, "Yes."

"The ship is in the hanger," Loki said making his way towards the back of the workshop. He placed his palm against the scanner and grinned as the door opened. The ship in question was an older model that worked perfectly fine but needed to be reassembled after storage. It was easy enough that Tony would be able to do all the work but hard enough to give everyone a break from his pacing. Tony was driving everyone mad with his antics.

"The ship is partially assembled," Loki explained as Tony followed him into the hanger. "If you want you can work on it."

"Really! You'd let me work on one of your ships?"

"Why not? It's just a ground ship." Loki caught Tony's confused look and hastily explained. "The ship is not made to go into outer space. It started off as an exploration vehicle for inhospitable planets but I made a few changes to it before it had to be dismembered."

"Cool," Tony said as he walked over to the parts. He grabbed some tools and got to work. Loki left him be to read the information that F.A.D.E. had given him regarding his namesake.

By that evening, Thor and his friends had returned with a pig like animal that they had caught and Steve and Natasha cooked it for dinner. Loki had to drag Tony out of the hanger to eat. Everyone was relived that Tony was no longer moping around and they went to bed early. The second day dawned with Tony waking them all up saying he had finished his project that night.

Loki walked around the ship checking it out. Tony had done a marvelous job. "Want to learn how to drive," Weyland asked, as he dangled the key in front of Tony's face.

"Can I?"

"I'd say so, "Weyland replied as he turned to Loki. "Kid, go open up the hanger doors."

"Alright Weyland, but we will need Tony at the meeting latter on." Loki typed a few commands into his computer and the hanger doors opened with a grinding sound, as the rubble fell down. Tony jumped into the driver's seat and Weyland handed over the keys and got into the passenger's seat.

"Don't worry kid; I'll get him back shortly. This vehicle isn't hard to drive." He pointed out a few things to Tony and they took off.

"Was that a good idea," Clint asked from behind Loki.

Loki turned and raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't it be? Weyland taught me to drive in that ship. Besides he's not going to be attempting to leave the atmosphere and there is nothing out there for him to hit." They walked back to the others.

"Has anyone come up with a plan to stop Dr. Doom yet," Steve asked as he dished out breakfast.

"I've got one but I'd like Tony to be here before I tell," Natasha said. "I'm still not sure it will work for he would have to make something."

"Why do thou not just findest and killest this mortal? I thought you were warriors of honor not sneaks," Sif snapped looking around.

"Sneaks," Natasha remarked. "Then what would you have us do? Run into Dr. Doom's hideout, assuming we find it, and try to kill him?"

"Yes," Fandral said, pausing as he saw Loki roll his eyes. "Well do you have a better plan?"

"No but even I know better then to charge head long into a bad situation. The last time we tried that tactic we almost died. I don't know about you but I don't fancy dieing anytime soon," Loki snapped.

There was a low rumble of an engine and they waited until Tony came in. "Hey Loki I was wondering is there is some way of countering the effects of the crown." He sat down on a spare box followed by Weyland.

Loki shook his head, "I don't know how."

"We also need to figure out a way to retrieve my Father's spear," Thor said. "If this doctor of doom figures out how to get it to work them we will never win."

"Why wouldn't we win," Bruce asked.

"Let me guess," Loki said. This is Odin's spear. The one that guarantees victory to whomever it is waved over. That spear?"

"Yes," Thor said sheepishly.

"And you were going to tell us this when," Clint asked.

"Ummm, now," Thor said sheepishly.

"If I may interject," Weyland asked suddenly.

"Alright," Steve said.

"Loki you always were interested in Custoe. Haven't you studied the crown's blueprints enough to know how to block it?"

"Well I guess, but I'd have to make the machinery and the computer programming would take forever. I never got a chance to finish my studies. I don't have the right supplies."

Weyland gently gripped Loki's shoulder, "I can build the machinery with your friend Tony. If he can build a ship in about a day, he can help with delicate machinery. You can focus on the programming. You're the best computer programmer I've ever met. And as for supplies." Here Weyland shrugged and then waved a hand toward the outside. "We've got plenty of parts in the ruins outside. I don't think anyone would up mind using the machines for parts now. The rest of your friends can look for machines and bring them back here using the ship."

"I guess," Loki started but Thor stood and gave Loki a pat on the back that nearly knocked him off the crate he was using for a seat.

"I know you can do it brother," Thor said.

"That is better then my plan," Natasha said. "Let's do it."


	10. Chapter 10 Loki Makes a Computer

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long there is a little thing called Finals that interferes with my writing. _

_I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this for being so patient._

**Chapter 10 Loki Makes a Computer, Tony Builds a Weapon **

Loki had spent two hours after the meeting drawing up blueprints and part lists while Tony drove everyone around in the ship gathering every scrap of metal they could find before turning the ship over to Natasha so he could start the machine.

While Tony was gone Weyland had cleared out everything from the hanger and set up the tools he was sure they would need. Thankfully most of the equipment needed only a good dusting to get it working again. By the time Loki was done with the rough sketches of the machine, Tony had arrived back with the scavenged items. Together they dismantled the machines, cleaned them and laid out the parts they needed.

They started to work on the machine, and Tony found the design similar. Three hours latter he finally recognized the design as one of the older repulsor rays from his suit, just bigger and with other parts added to it. "Loki how did you get this design?"

"F.A.D.E. picked it up when he went through your computer," Loki said muttering as he used tweezers and some sort of laser to weld a tiny wire to an equally small circuit broad. "F.A.D.E. logged it away with some other info. I pulled it out and made changes to it to make it better. I figured you would be able to put it together if the technology was similar."

"How did your computer get into my system," Tony asked.

Loki shrugged, "Ask F.A.D.E. how it did it. Can you hand me that wire." Tony handed the wire over and watched as Loki went back to work.

Weyland snickered behind him and Tony turned around. "What?"

"Don't be worried about anything F.A.D.E. found," the other man said. He looked over the blueprints and started assembling some small part of the machine. "F.A.D.E. has gotten into so much stuff he's not supposed to its not funny. Loki found out with F.A.D.E. that I was leaving the planet before I did."

Tony glanced side long at Loki then lowered his voice. "Why did you leave? Wasn't Loki really young when you left? "

"I had to; when powerful leaders tell you to come to their planet to do something for them you do it. I didn't want to leave him but I had no choice. Still it turned out all right in the end. Hand me that screwdriver please and get to work. We need this done by the time Loki finishes the hardware." Tony nodded and got back to work. They finished after hours of wielding Tony collapsing on to the edge of the workbench eyeing his creation.

Well his, Weyland and Loki's creation. It was simple, one switch, and a set of prisms inside to reflect and change the energy and a set of dead batteries in the back to store the converted energy. All that was needed was the rather complicated circuit broad Loki was finishing. It was small, about the size of two of Loki's fingers, with equally small electronics that Tony wanted to experiment with badly. With that kind of circuitry he could update his suits to be lighter, therefore using less energy so he wouldn't run the risk of falling out of the sky like he had when he had to fight Loki. Also he could have more energy for his weapons if he could get circuits that small. He made a note to ask Loki about that latter.

Currently though Loki was out of the world, a look Tony knew to well from all the times he had done the same thing, so absorbed with a project that he forgot about everything outside a few feet. Finally Loki looked up from installing the circuits, eyes tired but bright as he slid the cover over the side and screwed in the last screw.

"I think I got it," Loki said voice raspy. Steve placed a glass of water in front of him and Loki drained the glass immediately.

"So what does this machine dost," Thor asked looking at the object. The machine in question was as long as Tony's arm and as wide as a tricycle tire.

"It is designed to counter the effects the crown," Loki said, "it takes the energy the crown shots and converts it into regular energy."

"How are we supposed to use it," Clint asked. "That thing is too big to be a handheld weapon."

"Does it work," Steve asked. "I mean is there anyway we can test it. I have complete confidence in you Loki but I'd rather not have it fail in the middle of battle because it wasn't tested out first."

"I was thinking we could mount it on the ship," Loki said nodding over at the ground ship.

"We wouldn't be able to actively chase Dr. Doom if we did that," Steve pointed out.

"I thought of that. Tony can your armor move independently?"

"Umm, yes," Tony replied. "What are you planning Loki?"

Loki grinned and removed a disk from his computer. He set the disk spinning in the air and ordered F.A.D.E. to start the program. "I was thinking if we parked the ship on a hill hidden we could lead Dr. Doom to the machine."

"You need the Man of Iron to run the machine," Hogun said. "This Dr. of Doom will be suspicious if we are all not present, so you need the armor of the Man of Iron to move to give the impression that he is present."

Loki nodded, "I was thinking having Thor in front of the machine. If he does not get out of the way in time he will most likely not be injured as badly."

"Fandral and Thor can stand in front of the machine," Hogun remarked touching the hologram of the battle. He moved the little figures of himself and Sif, so that they flanked the little figure of the Dr. "Volstagg can stand right behind him and make sure he does not retreat. The rest of the Avengers can fill in between us."

"That sounds like a plan," Steve said. "But you still haven't answered my question Loki. Does this weapon work or not?"

"I'm not sure, it should but I do know how to test it." Loki turned to Thor. "Can you call down lightning anywhere?"

"Yes, but how doest this help?"

"Lightning is just raw energy," Bruce broke in. "If the machine works it should turn the energy from the lightning into a safer form of energy."

"Exactly," Loki said. "If someone could help me move this outside we can try it out before mounting it onto the ship. Also I don't want the ship fried if something goes wrong."

"Sounds like a plan," Natasha said. "But how are we going to get Dr. Doom where we want him to be?" she looked around at the confounded faces and sighed, "Let me guess you don't know?"

"He was wearing seven league boots," Weyland said breaking the silence. "The pair he stole was the pair from the same museum as the crown, which means that they belonged to an old friend of mine. He was always getting lost so he programmed them to appear where he told them to go or to a previously imputed destination. One of those destinations has a hill nearby, and I still have the assess codes. I just need to send a signal out and the boots will automatically take him to the place the next time he tries to use them."

"Perfect," Thor said. "Then it is settled." He picked up the machine and headed outside with it. "Now shall we test this out?"

_I was just wondering if anyone would be intrested in a story just about Loki. Such as when he was a little child growing up with Weyland. The story would just be the backstory and perhaps a chapter about how he ended up on Earth with Sasha (A __prequel to Loki of Asgard)_. If I get enough people asking for it I'll post the story.


	11. Chapter 11 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wal

_Author's Note: This chapter wasn't supposed to exist but my muse thought it would be funny to see Tony and Thor singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall so here it is. This is just a filler chapter which is why it is so short._

_I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this for being so patient I try to update when I can. _

**Chapter 11 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall**

There were too many things that could go wrong, Weyland thought as he sat with Loki's spare com-link in his ear; under the cut branches they had placed over the ship to hide it. Tony was with him seated by the weapon and waiting for their target to arrive. Apparently Tony was not a patient person for he was singing the most annoying song Weyland had ever heard.

"96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer, Take one down pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall. 95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer…"

"Stark stop singing," Natasha snapped over the earpiece. "We are supposed to be hiding not giving away our position."

"And that song is annoying," Clint added.

"What is beer," Thor asked turning around to look at Tony.

"An alcoholic drink," Loki said. "We should be keeping this line open anyways."

"So beer is like mead," Fandral asked. "Does this thing workith?"

Loki sighed and threw his head back till it hit the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. As tempting as it was to just turn off the earpiece he knew he couldn't. Instead he ignored the noise and thought back to their return to Asgard.

Thor had seemed a little odd, but he had no time to ask why the god had disappeared and had come back looking oddly guilty seconds before Heimdell had sent them here. Apparently the bridge was one way. You could either enter Asgard or leave it. You could not link places together; as Heimdell had explained to him in the few minutes they had spent in the golden city. It would be interesting to see if he could duplicate the effect, if Odin let him study the bridge he might be able to improve the repairs they had done after the bridge had been broken somehow.

"86 bottles of mead on the wall, 86 bottles of mead…" Oh no Thor had joined Tony in singing.

"Weyland can you get them to be quiet," Loki asked.

"I'll try," came the amused reply from Weyland.

Suddenly the clearing they were watching sparked. "Everyone be quiet," Steve snapped, "He's here."


	12. Chapter 12 The Doctor of Doom

_Author's Note: My muse decided that I was going to write in stead of sleeping so here is the next chapter. Sorry it is so short but it is filled with action. _

_I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this for being so patient I try to update when I can. _

**Chapter 12 The Doctor of Doom**

Dr. Doom stood in the clearing looking around then he cursed. "These blasted boots are malfunctioning again." He gave an angry kick at a nearby rock and hissed in pain as he stubbed his toe. He was wearing the crown.

"Loki now," Steve said softly.

Loki raised his wrist computer to his lips and whispered, "F.A.D.E. deploy the hologram."

"Immediately Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied. There was a whirl of colors and a pile of figures landed in the middle of the clearing quickly springing to their feet and shouting.

"How did you find me," Dr. Doom asked looking at the hologram of The Avengers.

He raised his hands to blast them when Steve broke cover and shouted, "NOW!" everyone behind the doctor removed themselves from their hiding places and Doom whirled around and backed up. His head turned to try to keep the people closing in on him in sight. They were too spread out for him to blast. He backed up rapidly eyes darting around for escape.

"Don't let him get to the hill," Sif shouted, as per the plan. "If he gainth the high ground we'll be in trouble." Predictably Doom headed towards the hill, everyone followed.

"Iron man cut him off," Loki cried out as they ran by the place they had hid Tony's armor as he tapped orders out onto his computer. The armor sprung out from the trees on one side as Hogun sprung out from the other.

Now came Loki's part. He lunged at the arm Doom was holding Gungnir, Odin's spear, by. Predictably Doom swung the spear at Loki who ducked and rolled in-between his feet. Hogun grabbed at spear weaseling it away from the man and Loki grabbed one of the seven league boots, before getting away. They backed away with their prizes and Doom kept running despite losing one shoe.

They chased him almost to the top bunching together at the bottom of the hill. Thor and Fandral quickly stopped Doom from advancing forward they were both bunched together and Doom cast a quick glance at the bottom of the hill where The Avengers stood, slowly making their way up hill. Thor started swinging Mjollnir, as if to throw it. Doom stopped and raised his hands as energy formed between them forming a large ball. He shot the ball at the gods and with grins they leapt out of the way. Once again the air grew heavy and unbearably hot as the air thickened around them wilting the branches around the ship.

Tony flicked on the machine and prayed it would work. A ball of cosmetic energy is a lot different then lightning, Tony realized as it flew towards him. He ducked behind the machine and closed his eyes. When he wasn't incinerated he opened them to find Doom screaming in agony as the machine drew the cosmetic energy into itself.

"Yes, it worked. I knew it would," he cried out jumping out of the ship and dancing around it.

Steve came up behind Dr. Doom and hit him on the back of his head with his shield. "Stark you can turn the machine off now," Natasha said. He pouted but turned it off.

"Hey Loki when we get back to Earth can I try something with this," he asked referring to the machine.

"Sure," Loki replied with a shrug as he removed the second boot from Dr. Doom. "Thor I think these cuffs should hold him. Can you summon Heimdell to get us?"

"Of course brother," Thor bellowed. "Heimdell we are ready to retunith to Asgard." There was a shower of gold light that poured over them as they were once again yanked into the portal.

This time they landed in Asgard to the waiting faces of Heimdell, Odin and Frigg. They exchanged looks as Frigg wrapped Thor into a hug and Odin retrieved his spear from Hogun.

Then Frigg pulled Loki into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're safe," she said.

"Dear, Thor has not told him yet," Odin said.

"Told who what," Tony asked looking around.

"Loki I did something I probably shouldn't have," Thor said taking a bundle from his mother's hands. "I'm sorry but it needed to be done."

"What did you do," Loki asked looking at him weary. Wordlessly Thor held out the package to Loki who opened it then looked up sharply. "How did you get this?"


	13. Chapter 13 There is No Place Like Home

**Chapter 13 There is No Place Like Home**

Loki pulled out his baby blanket and looked at Thor. "I'm sorry I took it from your bag but I needed my mother to see it."

"Why," Loki snapped.

"Because I made it," Frigg said stepping in-between them. She caught Loki's face in her hand and tilted his face up to look her in her eyes. "I'm your grandmother Loki. Odin is your grandfather."

"Then," Tony's eyes widened as he gasped, "Loki is your father!"

"Well that would explain why he looks so much like him," Clint said watching Loki wearily.

"That's impossible," Loki said. "If I was missing wouldn't you have been looking for me? Wouldn't Heimdell know before this? I thought he knew everything."

"My son has always been able to hide things from Heimdell's sight. I can only guess that he hid you at your birth, and we did look for you," Odin said. "Unfortunately we did not know what he had lost and never looked farther then the nine worlds for you. We thought he had lost a book of something."

"But how did he lose me? I was found in an abandoned space ship."

"I don't know how you got in a space ship but I do know when my son was younger he was working on being able to teleport out of Asgard. Once the spell went wrong and when I arrived he was tearing apart his rooms trying to find something. He refused to tell us what. I believe the object he had lost were you," Odin said.

"I wove this blanket for him," Frigg said running her fingers over the material. "I wove protections into the material to keep him safe and he must have used the blanket to keep you safe and to keep you from being detected."

"But why would Loki need to hide his children," Bruce asked fidgeting with his glasses.

Odin looked away then tuned back. "Because I did not let him keep his other children with him, due to my actions he did not trust me enough to tell me I had another grandchild."

"So if he is Loki's child, wouldn't he have magic," Clint asked.

"He does," Odin said.

"No I don't," Loki said. "I'd know if I could do magic. Wouldn't I?"

"Your magic is in your technology," Odin said. "You have a lot of magic but due to your upbringing your magic found a new way of expressing itself."

"No matter what happens you are a part of our family," Frigg said wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. Loki tensed then relaxed into her arms.

"That makes you my nephew," Thor said giving Loki a pat on the back that made him stagger.

"Thank you," Loki said. "I'd like to stay but we all have got to go back to Earth."

"Heimdell will take you," Odin said. "And if you ever want to return all you have to do is call Heimdell and he will bring you here."

"I will," Loki promised.

"Everyone who is going to Midgard stand here," Heimdell said. All the Avengers except for Thor went forward.

"I'll return later, "Thor said when Loki and Steve turned to look for him. "I must tell him of my travels."

"Then we will see you on Earth," Banner said. Heimdell thrust his sword into the anvil and the Bifrost opened.

"Weyland are you coming with us," Loki asked.

The man shook his head and held up the recovered relics, "I'm going to return these to the museum. Heimdell said he will send me there after you and your friends are sent back. I'll come visit you on Earth some time alright?"

"Ok." Then the gold light washed over them and they disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas with the Avengers

_Author's Note: Don't kill me for this. I was writing and this scene showed up at the end. I had planned to end this differently but this ending was better. There will be one last chapter to finish things up and answer some last questions. Also I have written Loki's back story, it is entitled Child of Loki. If you have any questions about Loki's past they will be addressed there._

**Chapter 14 Christmas with the Avengers**

"What is going on here," someone shouted. Loki shook his head to clear the bright lights from his eyes.

"Well we're on Earth," Loki said brightly.

"So nice of you to drop by," Fury said sarcastically.

They clambered to their feet and dusted themselves off. "Hope we aren't to late for the meeting," Tony said. "The others took so long to get ready."

"Stark don't say another word," Natasha said. There was a meow and a streak of red came barreling towards Loki.

"Sasha," he said happily catching the cat. "I missed you to girl but it was safer for you to remain here." He looked up from his position, "Thank you for watching over her Mr. Fury."

"It was nothing," Director Fury said he had one of the kittens on his lap and was stroking its head softly.

One of the people seated around the table stood and looked Loki over. "Wait isn't that Loki?" The rest of the room except Fury grabbed for some weapon, except for a shorter man who popped claws out of his hands.

"Don't attack," Fury ordered even as Loki took a step back and his friends stepped protectively in front of him.

"What? Are you out of your mind? That's Loki; he tried to take over the world five years ago."

"Actually," Tony said. "Loki here is the son of Reindeer Games." Fury raised an eyebrow at that.

"I just found out," Loki said quickly. "King Odin and Queen Frigga told me five minutes ago."

"You are taking the news rather well," Fury remarked.

"I think I'm still in shock," Loki remarked. "Also I have considered your offer."

"What offer," Steve asked.

"And," Fury asked.

"Yes but if I'm joining The Avengers, I'm changing my name first."

Tony laughed, "I'd suggest wearing a mask so you don't get mistaken for the villain in the future."

"I've already had F.A.D.E. take that into consideration," Loki admitted.

"I see you have caught Dr. Doom," Fury said. "The rest of the avengers managed to take out someone called the Mad Titan."

"Apparently he escaped from a nearby asylum," the shorted man said, retracting his claws he offered his hand to Loki. Loki shifted Sasha to his left arm and shook the offered hand.

"What date is it," Bruce asked looking at the calendar at the corner of the computer screen.

"December 24," Fury said. "You've been gone a for little over a month."

"Oh great," Tony said, "Pepper's going to kill me. I was supposed to go over to her patent's house with her for Thanksgiving."

"The mission was a success boss," Clint said.

"Good, it is getting quite late so we should all get to sleep. I'll get your reports from all of you after Christmas. You all are dismissed." Everyone headed out the door except for Loki. "That's right here are the kitten's." He gathered the four balls of fur together and tucked them into the carrier. He gave one of the kittens a light pat then closed the door and handed the carrier to Loki.

"Thank you again for watching them," Loki said. "I really appreciated it."

"No problem, they were an adventure, though I do need a few new pairs of socks now.' Loki laughed and took the carrier and headed out of the room. As he left he heard an almost inaudible sigh from Fury.

8*8*8

"Wake up! Ouch! That hurt!"

Loki sat up in bed as Tony jumped off the bed cradling a burnt hand. He yawned rubbed his eyes and said, "You sacred Sasha and the kittens and why are you waking me up this early? Is something wrong?" Loki swung out of the bed and reached for his computer and his gun, which were lying on the bedside table.

"No nothing's wrong. It's Christmas, Santa came. You need to be up so we can open stockings!"

Loki blinked, "I thought Santa was a myth. F.A.D.E?"

"Yes Master Loki?"

"Didn't you tell me Santa was a myth?"

"I did sir. There is no evidence there is such a person," the computer said.

"And thank you F.A.D.E.," Tony said. "The point is everyone is waiting for you. Even Fury is here. We're going to have the best Christmas ever."

Loki sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

"Nope," Tony said grinning.

"Alright, I'm coming. Just let me change first," Loki said getting out of the bed and going to the closet to pull out a clean shirt and a fresh pair of pants. He disappeared into the bathroom then emerged a few minutes latter dressed and looking surprisingly awake.

Tony grabbed his arm and dragged Loki down the hall and into the room with the giant tree in it. "He's up can we open the presents now?"

"Tony I said not to wake him up," Pepper said sternly.

"I didn't," Tony said. Loki snorted at that and looked around. Everyone was out of uniform including Fury, who was wearing a bright red sweater with white snowflakes knitted on it, instead of his black trench coat.

"Good morning," Loki said going over to the couch and sitting down. Tony was running back and forth from the tree to people with brightly wrapped packages and handing them over.

"Tony we just got back," Clint said. "How did you get presents already?"

"Pepper helped, but I had these already ages ago. I figured something would come up to make Christmas shopping impossible so I did it in January. The only person I had to get a gift for was Loki and what use is money if you can't get a present delivered the same night."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Loki said. "I didn't get you guys anything."

"It's alright," Natasha said. "Most of us don't have anything prepared either, besides this is your first Christmas enjoy it."

"Well alright," Loki said doubtfully, and then stared as a large red sock with white fur trim was dropped in his lap. Finally the packages were all distributed and they took turns opening the gifts. Starting with Loki and going clockwise. Tony had gotten Loki a silver spandex suit with black stripes on it with matching gloves and a pair of boots.

"The boots are from Weyland. He said to give them to you," Tony said. "I'm not sure what they are but he said you would know and I'm to say that he improved them for you." Loki's eyes lit up and he pulled them on then stood.

"So what do they do," Bruce asked looking up from his new book on gamma radiation.

"I designed these when I was a kid," Loki said. He tapped on heel and rose off the ground. "These boots work just like my belt but they are easier to control and are hand free. Weyland said they were too dangerous to use but he must have worked out all the bugs."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir," Jarvis said. "But it appears Thor is outside and requesting your presence Master Stark."

"I'll be right down," Tony said looking mystified. "Wonder what's up? Thor usually just barges in." He headed toward the elevator and disappeared.

Ten minutes later Jarvis came on. "Mr. Loki, Master Stark wants you to come downstairs."

"Did he say why," Fury asked.

"No he did not Mr. Fury."

"Tell him I'll be right down," Loki said. He picked up his coat and opened the door to the balcony and using his boots flew down to the base of the tower. The remaining Avengers and Director Fury exchanged looks and then rushed for the elevator grabbing coats as they went.

8*8*8

Loki flew down towards the recognizable figure of Thor and Tony. They were accompanied by a figure dressed in green armor and an odd helmet. "Tony you asked for me," Loki asked.

"Yes, Thor wanted you to meet someone." Tony shifted his weight a little as if he was nervous.

"Nephew allow me to introduce your father, Loki of Asgard, god of lies, tricks, and mischief," Thor said stepping aside.


	15. Chapter 15 Never Going to Let You Go

**Chapter 15 Never Going to Let You Go**

"I thought you said he was dead," Loki said before looking into a face as familiar as his own.

Loki had black hair pale skin and emerald eyes, "Kiore," Loki whispered pulling off his helmet. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Kiore my little one, I thought you were dead." The god hugged Loki to his chest, and then released him his eyes never leaving Loki's face.

"Is Kiore my name," Loki asked.

The god nodded, "I named you that when you were born. What is the name you go by now."

"Your name," Loki replied. "When they found me the only thing I had was a blanket with Loki spelled out. They thought it was my name."

"No it was my former baby blanket. I wove protection spells around you so you would not be found and taken from me." The god wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders and held him again. "I'm never going to let you go again."

"How… how did you lose me, father?"

"I'm your mother." Loki blinked at that but the god was still speaking. "One of my spells went haywire. I was attempting to teleport things through space. Thor knocked on my door making me lose my concentration. I went to make sure you were hidden and the spell got away from me. It hit you and you disappeared, I mastered teleportation but was drained for a few days. As soon as I was able I redid the spell to take me to you. I ended up in space, no air, nothing but emptiness and I found no trace of you. I thought you were dead. I had placed spells that would bring you to the closest safe environment if I ever lost you but there was nothing there so I gave up."

"So that's how I got in the escape pod," Loki said. "Your magic pulled me there."

"Escape pod," the god asked.

"A space ship that can sustain life for a short time," Loki clarified. "You looked for me?"

The god nodded, "I'm never letting you go again Kiore."

"Kiore," Loki repeated softly.

"I understand if you don't want to be called that," Loki said shifting in his armor.

"No it's alright," Kiore said, "I've been meaning to change my name anyways."

"Yes after I tried to take over the plant I guess my name would not be welcome. I'm sorry for what I did to this realm."

"Apology accepted," Fury said. All four of them spun around to see the Avengers and Director Fury standing just inside the doors to the building. "Are you staying?"

Loki eyed the one-eyed man wearily but nodded. "I wish to get to know my child."

"Then may I interest you in a job," Fury asked. Everyone looked at him in shock. "I'm not saying I trust you but I do trust your son over there. He's already taken a position on the Avengers you can join him and start repaying for everything you have done to Earth."

"Then I will join," Loki said. The Avenger's looked a little nervous but Tony shook his head and said it was getting too cold to stand around down here and they should all head back upstairs to wear it was warm.

Once upstairs they decided to watch a movie. Steve choose _It's a Wonderful Life_ and they slowly arranged themselves in front of the TV, everyone except Thor and Kiore sat as far away from Loki as possible. At the scene where they were throwing rocks at the house Kiore slipped out of the room. When he returned Tony had paused the movie to get more popcorn.

"I have something for everybody," he said. "Mr. Fury this one wants to stay with you." he held up the only boy kitten, and the kitten the director had been petting during the meeting the other night. "He wants to stay with you and is old enough to be away from his mother."

Director Fury sat there holding the kitten with a wide eye. "He's mine?" Kiore nodded and handed a kitten to Tony and one to Natasha. "They chose their own masters and I know you will take care of them."

"We will," Natasha and Tony said as one.

Then Kiore picked up the smallest kitten and handed it over to Loki. "Mom I want you to have this one. She's the runt and I know you will take care of her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Tony asked looking up from his kitten.

"Why wouldn't it be," Kiore asked.

"It is so cliché. The villain always has a cat," Tony started then looked at everyone's miffed faces. "Seriously hasn't anyone seen James Bond's Goldfinger?"

"Stark be quiet," Clint said and let us finish the movie. He waved the remote control in Tony's face. They did and at the end they all started for bed.

"Merry Christmas Loki," Director Fury said as he left Stark Tower. "I've still got an eye on you though anything funny gos on, you'll find yourself in a cell faster then you can say sorry."

"I know, Director," Loki said. He looked at the sleeping form of Kiore and scooped up his son. "I'd best get him to bed." He placed his kitten in a pocket and picked up his son and with a nod of farwell went to his son's sleeping chambers to tuck him in before retiring to his own room. He scooped the kitten out of his pocket and watched as the small bundle of fur plopped onto his pillow and looked up at him. He smiled patted the kitten and got under the covers. No one had expected him to wake from the death sleep the mortals called a coma but he had and he was glad of it. For the first time in his life he had one of his children with him and that child he was never going to let go of ever again.

The End

_Author's Note: Well this is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it._


End file.
